Poison
by hitasama
Summary: Kisah Hinata dengan pekerjaannya. Tinggalkan review ya Hinasasu
1. Chapter 1

Poison

.

Adegan sex – Vulgar – Kata kasar – Lemon

Silakan baca dan dosa ditanggung sendiri

.

Menulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata

.

No Plagiat!

.

Hinata memang jalang. Dirinya mengakui bahwa ia adalah wanita muda binal yang menyukai seks bebas. Bukan hal umum lagi jika perempuan itu memasukkan penis ke dalam mulutnya. Namun ya, hanya sebatas itu. Atau lebih intim lagi, ia akan memainkan penis lawan mainnya dengan payudaranya. Sebinalnya Hinata, sama sekali ia tidak pernah membiarkan laki-laki manapun memasuki lubang sucinya. Kerap beberapa kali, ia dipojokkan oleh pelanggannya yang sudah sangat bernafsu ingin memasuki Hinata. Namun gadis itu selalu bisa melawan. Ia adalah perempuan ahli Taekwondo yang memegang sabuk hitam tingkatan DAN-4. Maka untuk bertarung bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Memperoleh pekerjaan tidak semudah membuat pelanggannya ereksi, butuh keahlian dan pengalaman. Dan Hinata tidak menyukai hal-hal menyulitkan seperti itu. Ia lebih menyukai pekerjaannya yang seperti ini. Hanya membuat pelanggannya mengeluarkan sperma dan ia akan mendapatkan uang yang lumayan. Hinata juga tidak peduli dengan omongan masyarakat jika nanti para tetangganya mengetahui apa pekerjaannya. Hinata adalah tipe wanita yang individual. Selagi mereka tidak mengganggu kehidupan Hinata secara fisik, kenapa ia harus peduli.

Cara kerja Hinata adalah menerima panggilan melalui email. Ia tidak bodoh memberikan nomor ponselnya atau alamat-alamat sosial medianya pada para pelanggannya. Walaupun dirinya bukan gadis baik-baik dimata para pelanggannya, setidaknya ia ingin menutup rapat-rapat pekerjaannya. Gadis itu juga tidak menerima pelanggan dari daerahnya. Ia melayani pelanggan diluar kota untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Dan persayaratan lainnya adalah, ia hanya melayani para pemuda. Tidak untuk pria-pria tua. Sungguh membayangkan saja Hinata jijik.

Pagi ini Hinata memasuki kamar hotel, diatas ranjang sudah ada lelaki yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik Hinata dan menyuruhnya menunduk didepan penisnya yang ereksi. Tanpa berkata apapun, pemuda itu memdorong penisnya hingga memenuhi mulut Hinata. Dan dengan cepat ia menarik dan mendorong kembali penisnya dalam mulut Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan kulumannya, ia tersenyum menggoda pada pelanggannya. "Biar kupuaskan Tuan, anda hanya menikmati saja". Gadis itu kembali memasukkan penis pemuda itu, lidahnya bermain didalam. Pelanggannya mendesah keras, ia menopang tubuhnya diranjang dengan kepala mendongak.

Hinata masih menjilat penis itu, memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya. Ia menggunakan giginya untuk menggaruk penis pemuda itu. Lidahnya ia putar pelan hingga membuat pemuda itu mendesah panjang. Tangannya tidak diam, keduanya bermain dengan _telur_ pemuda itu. Meremasnya dan memijatnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian sperma pemuda itu keluar mengotori wajah Hinata.

Walaupun sudah ejakulasi, penis pemuda itu masih tetap ereksi. Hinata dibuat kagum, ini pertama kalinya pelanggannya mempunyai stamina seperti itu. Gadis itu berdiri, membuka kaitan kancing bajunya menggoda didepan pemuda yang menatapnya menyeringai.

"Biar aku bantu sayang". Dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik Hinata dan menindihnya. Ia segera melepas pakaian Hinata dan bra gadis itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menjilat bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat payudara sebesar ini, tangannya yang gatal segera meremas payudara Hinata kencang. Selain besar, payudara gadis ini juga kenyal. Tidak mengecewakan. Ia menjilati pinggiran payudara itu, berjalan hingga bermain dengan puting merah muda yang menantang. Memainkannya tanpa bermaksud memasukkannya dalam mulut. Hinata yang tidak sabar meraih kepala pemuda itu, memasukkan putingnya pada mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Nggh". Hinata mendesah, ia dibuat kepanasan karena mulut pemuda itu dan tangan pemuda itu yang tidak berhenti memerah payudaranya seperti memerah susu sapi. Sungguh nikmat namun benar-benar sakit secara bersamaan.

Gadis itu dibuat terkejut saat penis pemuda itu menggesek kemaluannya. Ia mendorong pemuda itu dan menindihnya. "Wow kau tidak sabar rupannya sayang"

Hinata mengabaikannya. Ia kembali beraksi dengan menundukkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan payudaranya pada penis pemuda itu. Hinata membuka lebar paha pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan seutuhnya celana yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut. Hinata memasukkan penis pemuda itu diantara payudaranya dan menekannya.

"haa.. ah". Hinata menyeringai, ia bangga pada payudaranya yang selalu bisa memberikan kepuasan pada pelanggannya. Gadis itu memulai aksinya dengan menggesekkan payudaranya pelan. Ia juga menggesekkan putingnya di penis pemuda itu.

"Lebii-ah cepat". Hinata menambah kecepatan payudaranya yang mengguncang hebat penis pemuda itu, lidahnya menjilat ujung penis pemuda itu seperti menjilat permen. Dalam hati Hinata berdecak sebal, ia yakin jika celana dalamnya basah sekarang.

Hingga beberapa menit Hinata kembali dibuat takjub karena pemuda itu tidak segera ejakulasi. Gadis itu menggoyangkan payudaranya kekanan dan kekiri tanpa mengurangi gerakan keatas dan kebawah. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu mendesah panjang dengan sperma yang keluar sangat banyak dipayudara Hinata.

"Kau luar biasa sayang". Pemuda itu menarik Hinata dan menindihnya kembali. Ia membersihkan payudara Hinata dari sperma miliknya. Menjilat dan menggigit payudara itu. Setelah bersih ia memasukkan puting gadis itu dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya keras.

"nggh ah"

Tangan pemuda itu meremas vagina Hinata dari luar celananya. Hinata tentu terkejut. Ia segera mendorong pemuda itu hingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Sudah cukup, anda sudah mengetahui peraturan yang saya buat". Pemuda itu terkekeh. Ia berdiri dan menggambil jasnya. Merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan bebrapa lembar uang.

"Ya baiklah aku tau". Pemuda itu mendekat kearah Hinata yang sedang memakai bra seksi-nya. Ia meletakkan uangnya diranjang sisi Hinata. "Hei apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui namaku?"

Hinata meliriknya sekilas, "Tidak"

"Kau perempuan yang dingin ternyata". Pemuda itu mengamati Hinata. Ia melihat seluruh tubuh Hinata dan menyeringai.

"Hiromi, apa kau mau mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak?". Ya. Hinata memang dan harus menggunakan nama palsu untuk pekerjaannya.

"Tidak terimakasih". Gadis itu akan memakai pakaiannya, namun pemuda itu mencegahnya dan merebut pakaian itu. Hinata mendelik dan akan meraih pakaiannya.

"Tidak tunggu, aku tidak akan berbuat lebih. Aku hanya ingin menawari pekerjaan". Hinata terdiam menatap pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu.

"Aku memiliki usaha kecil yang membutuhkan seorang model untuk berfoto dan beradegan nakal". Pemuda itu melihat ekspresi Hinata, ada sedikit rasa terkejut dimata gadis itu.

"Dan kupikir kau akan sangat lelah dengan pekerjaanmu ini, pindah dari kota ke kota benar?". Hinata tetap diam mendengarkan, "Jadi jika kau merasa sangat lelah dengan pekerjaanmu ini datanglah padaku". Pemuda itu menyelipkan kartu nama diantara payudara Hinata.

"Tenang saja, pekerjaan ini aman tentunya. Hanya butuh telanjang dan berfoto tanpa beradegan memasukkan penis ke dalam vagina". Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Hinata, mendesis layaknya ular berbisa yang menakutkan. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ter—"

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, percaya padaku. Pekerjaan ini lebih aman dibandingkan dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang". Pemuda itu meremas payudara Hinata.

"Pertimbangkan dulu sayang, kau tidak akan menyesal. Dan percayalah padaku". Setelahnya pemuda itu mengecup payudara Hinata dan berbalik. Menginggalkan Hinata yang diam memandang punggung pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian waktu itu Hinata merenung, ia berdiam diri dirumahnya dan mengabaikan email dari pelanggannya yang masuk. Gadis itu jelas tak melupakan permainan pelanggannya yang hampir membuatnya melupakan peraturan yang ia buat. Pemuda itu sungguh panas dan menggairahkan. Hinata memandangi kartu nama yang ia pegang. Mulutnya tidak berhenti melafalkan nama pemuda itu. Ia teringat kembali bagaimana bibir pemuda itu dengan lihai memainkan putingnya. Sungguh tidak ada pelanggannya yang mampu membuat dirinya seperti ini.

Hinata berdiri, ia meraih mantelnya dan membawa tasnya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia juga menggenggam erat kartu nama ditangan kirinya.

"Semoga aku bisa mempercayaimu.. Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typos

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Poison

.

.

Adegan dewasa – Sex – Mature

.

Cast: Hinata, Sasuke and others

.

No plagiat.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam yang lalu Hinata berputar-putar di daerah Distrik Tokyo, namun ia tidak melihat alamat yang tertera di kartu nama Sasuke. Menghela nafas Hinata memasuki supermarket dan mengambil _cola_. Ia sudah menghubungi lelaki itu tetapi panggilannya tak terjawab. Hinata mulai berpikir apakah dirinya ditipu atau sejenisnya. Yang jelas untuk saat ini ia harus kembali kerumahnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya dahulu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kehidupan semakin sulit ya". Hinata melirik wanita yang berdiri disebelahnya. Wanita berambut panjang dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hinata cukup terkejut melihat wanita itu yang kemudian menatapnya tersenyum.

"Ah maaf ya, aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak". Hinata mengangguk, ia meneguk _cola_ -nya.

"Namaku Ino, namamu?"

"Hinata"

"Jadi kalau boleh kutau, kenapa kau terlihat murung?". Hinata menatap tidak suka pada Ino. Jenis wanita yang _kepo_ dengan kehidupan orang lain. Dan Hinata tidak menyukai itu karena perempuan seperti itu akan sangat menyusahkan.

"Ya kau benar, tidak usah dijawab itu privasi kan".

 _Drrtt..._

Getaran ponsel terdengar dan Hinata melihat Ino mendengus kesal menatap layar diponselnya. "Sasuke sialan"

Hinata tidak salah dengar kan, ia mendengar Ino menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Mungkinkah Sasuke yang sama dengan orang yang dicarinya tetapi bukankah banyak sekali nama itu didunia ini. entahlah, Hinata hanya ingin mencoba dan siapa tau benar.

"Kau bilang Sasuke?". Ino menatapnya bingung namun kemudian ia tetap mengangguk.

"Ya, bosku—tunggu kau kenal Sasuke?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mencari nama itu yang tertera di kartu ini". Hinata menyerahkan kartu nama kearah Ino. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut kemudian menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

"Kau... kenapa mencari ini?"

"Ada urusan, dan apa kau tau dimana itu?". Ino tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia menyerahkan kartu nama itu kembali ke Hinata.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke tempat kerjaku". Hinata menatap lega wanita itu, ia segera berdiri dan mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Studio ini sangat luas dan bernuansa putih. Ia juga melihat perlengkapan beraneka macam di beberapa tempat. Udaranya juga lebih hangat daripada udara musim dingin diluar. Gadis itu mengikuti Ino yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tidak ada yang mengejutkan. Ia memang sudah menduga dari awal bahwa pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Sasuke adalah menjadi model dewasa. Selain itu, hal-hal yang sekarang dilakukan oleh seorang model wanita dengan pria diatas kursi sempit itu adalah bukan hal tabu lagi baginya. Si pria yang menyesap puting si wanita dengan pakaian sangat minim—bra yang satu cup telah tanggal sedangkan cup lain masih menempel dan celana pendek yang hanya dapat menutupi pantatnya saja.

Ino melirik Hinata yang tidak terganggu sekali dengan pemandangan tersebut. Wanita itu hanya menerka-nerka bahwa gadis yang berjalan disampingnya ini mungkin sudah pernah melakukannya karena ia tidak terlihat canggung sama sekali berjalan disisinya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menemui Sasuke dulu". Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak kompain sama sekali ditinggalkan di depan pintu. Beberapa orang meliriknya dan seperti menilai? Entahlah. Hinata hanya menduga karena beberapa dari mereka terlihat menyeringai dan tersenyum.

Pintu terbuka, Hinata sempat terkejut melihat seorang wanita dengan kimono transparan berlenggok keluar tanpa malu. Dan ia keluar dari ruangan Sasuke? Oh ya Hinata tau pria itu adalah pemain wanita. Yang Hinata tidak mengerti adalah ketika wanita itu menatap sinis dirinya.

"Hai Shion kau keluar dari ruangan Sasuke lagi?". Lelaki bersurai coklat gelap yang tengah membawa kamera menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Fokus saja dengan modelmu Kiba!". Lelaki itu tertawa kencang dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Oh kau datang ternyata, kupikir kau akan menolak". Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang berdiri diambang pintu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Masuklah". Hinata mengikuti Sasuke. Didalam sana hanya sebuah ruangan, tidak ada yang istimewa. Meja dengan peralatannya, beberapa kertas dan komputer, ada sofa panjang disudut ruangan. Hanya saja yang mengganggu gadis itu adalah.. ada bra dimeja Sasuke.

"Hei Ino, bawa bra ini keluar dan kembalikan pada Shion". Ino mengangguk, tanpa mengatakan apapun wanita itu berjalan dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi bagaimana?". Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku datang untuk menerima pekerjaan itu". Sasuke terlihat kegirangan, ia bertepuk tangan dengan senyum yang berkembang dibibirnya.

"Pilihan yang bagus". Hinata melirik was-was kearah Sasuke yang memutari mejanya dan berdiri dibelakangnya. "Jadi kita mulai dari.. siapa nama aslimu?". Gadis itu merasakan nafas Sasuke ditengkuknya dan sebuah desiran halus yang membuat dirinya kembali meremang.

 _Sialan_ -umpatnya.

"Hinata Hyuga". Hinata merasakan payudara sebelah kirinya diremas pelan.

"Bagus, kau bisa bekerja sekarang juga". Desisan bak ular berbisa membuat kaki Hinata menjadi lentur. Ia hampir tumbang jika saja tangannya tidak menopang diatas meja. Gadis itu merasakan sengatan yang luar biasa saat Sasuke kembali bertindak. Pria itu mengecup lehernya dan memberikan sedikit jilatan disana.

.

Ino menatap pantulan gadis berambut indigo di cermin. Sasuke memang selalu tepat mendapatkan model baru. Selalu yang mempunyai tubuh proporsional dan menawan. Namun Ino berdecak kagum untuk yang satu ini. Gadis yang memakai _Romper_ mocca. Pakaian tersebut dapat dikatakan tertutup daripada bikini, ataupun tanktop. Tetapi Ino dapat melihat gadis itu terlihat sangat menggoda, elegan dan mengemaskan. Sebenarnya diawal bertemu Ino yakin Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik dengan segala kepolosannya. Namun ternyata dibalik mantel musim dinginnya, Hinata cukup liar.

"Nah, Hinata keluarlah. Kiba menunggumu diluar". Hinata mengangguk, ia berdiri dengan _High heels_ 20 cm dan berjalan tanpa rasa canggung. Sungguh Ino kembali takjub dengan gadis itu, terlihat menggoda dan nakal hanya dengan memakai _High heels-_ nya.

Disana beberapa pegawai menatap Hinata. Ino yang muncul dibelakang Hinata berdehem. "Usap liur kalian, menjijikkan".

Kiba yang pertama tersadar, segera menghampiri Hinata dan membawanya menuju puff sofa hitam. "Tunggulah sebentar".

Hinata sebenarnya bingung mendengar Kiba untuk menunggu, bukankah ia harus difoto dan kenapa dirinya disuruh menunggu—oh.

"Hinata sudah siap Sasuke-sama". Hinata mendelik saat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dengan memakai handuk putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Pria itu terlihat menggoda, ditambah perut sixpack-nya yang membuat Hinata kalang kabut. Pertama Hinata melayani pemuda itu didalam hotel, ia sungguh tidak melihat bentuk tubuh Sasuke. Waktu itu ia memakai kemeja panjang dan celana kain.

Hinata melihat Sasuke duduk diatas sofa puff. Pria itu terlihat menyeringai menatapnya. "Hinata ikuti semua apa yang Sasuke-sama minta". Bersamaan dengan seruan Kiba, Hinata tertarik dan duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sekarang menyesal karna penisku tidak memasuki vaginamu waktu itu?".

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?". Sasuke terkekeh saat pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat ahli membuat dirinya terlihat seperti santapan menggoda dengan sikap yang suka mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain.

"Tentu saja menjadi model, apa lagi?". Sasuke menatap Hinata, pakaian yang ia kenakan sungguh biasa saja dibanding _lingerie_ namun gadis itu tetap terlihat segar dan menggemaskan. Sasuke melirik payudara Hinata yang tertutupi. Benar memang tertutup namun ia dapat melihat ukurannya yang besar. Pria itu mengalihkan pemandangannya, ia tidak mau ereksi sedini mungkin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai".

Hinata hanya diam ketika Sasuke membuka pahanya dan meletakkan paha kirinya diluar paha Sasuke. Posisinya kaki Hinata yang mengangkangi salah satu kaki pemuda itu. Sasuke kembali bertindak dengan menarik tangan kanan Hinata melingkari lehernya. Hal tersebut membuat payudara Hinata tepat berada di sisi kiri wajah Sasuke. Foto pertama diambil.

Foto selanjutnya wajah Sasuke yang tidak nampak karena pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam payudara Hinata dengan mata terpejam. Kiba menggumpat dalam hati. Bosnya benar-benar ahli dalam mengambil kesempatan. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi model dalam majalahnya sendiri. Namun ia sedikit heran dengan perkataan Sasuke yang menginginkan menjadi model untuk beberapa kali. Kiba tidak mengetahui alasannya namun ia paham sekarang. Si brengsek Sasuke ingin menjadi pasangan Hinata.

Pengambilan selanjutnya kembali membuat orang-orang diruangan menahan nafas mereka. Kali ini sasuke menyingkap sedikit pakaian bawah Hinata, ia kemudian menangkup vagina Hinata yang berbalut celana dalam. Jempol pemuda itu memasuki celana dalam Hinata dan menyentuh klitoris Hinata. Dan hal tersebut terlihat jelas di kamera. Bukan vagina Hinata tetapi tangan Sasuke yang menerobos masuk celana dalam.

Hinata hanya diam menerima apapun yang Sasuke lakukan. Kiba sudah mengatakannya bukan bahwa ia hanya harus melakukan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Yang terpenting tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Namun Hinata tidak dapat menahan gairahnya lagi. Untuk foto yang kesekian kalinya, hanya posisi ini yang membuat celana dalam Hinata basah. Sasuke menggendongnya, melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang pemuda itu. Hinata memang paling menyukai tubuh sixpack dari dulu, apalagi jika itu milik Sasuke dan lagi saat ini vagina-nya melekat erat diperut Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan betapa kerasnya perut pemuda itu. Pantatnya yang ditopang oleh Sasuke dengan remasan dan payudaranya yang sedikit memperlihatkan putingnya karena pakaiannya yang sedikit diturunkan oleh Sasuke. Lidah panjang pemuda itu yang terulur menjilat puting Hinata dari luar pakaiannya. Hinata sejak awal memang tidak memakai bra. Dan foto itu menjadi foto terakhir dirinya berpasangan dengan Sasuke hari ini.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **Thanks to :**

 **Tksit** (iya itu Sasuke) **, aminatazzahra** (ini udah next chap yaa, haha nanti ya aku kasih tahukan ke Sasuke) **, Hikasi No Aoi** (Iyaa makasiih ya sarannya mohon kasih saran lagi, apa ini masih terburu-buru?)

 **Makasiih yaa menjadi pembaca fanficku dan telah meninggalkan pesaan**

 **.**

 **Sory for typos**

.

.

Dan maaf yaa aku nulis chapternya gak panjang..

.

. **Mind to review?**


End file.
